Return of the Overlord
"Return of the Overlord" is the 25th episode of the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu TV Series. Synopsis The ninja return to the Destiny's Bounty to decide what to do after failing to stop the final battle. The ninja decide to take on the stone warriors face to face to allow Lloyd to fight Lord Garmadon. They arrive at the stone warriors' camp to find it deserted, and discover a trail of large of vehicle treads heading for the coast. Due to its size, they figure it to be Garmadon's Super Weapon, the Garmatron. Zane's father decides to stay back at the Bounty, stating that he is an inventor, not a fighter. He wishes them good luck, and tells Zane that he hopes he will come back in one piece. As the ninja run towards the coast, they share memories about all the things they've done, worrying that this could be their last mission. Suddenly, Nya jumps in front of them, revealing herself to have been turned evil after Garmadon tested The Dark Matter on her. Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane stay behind to fight Nya, while Sensei Wu, Misako, and Lloyd continue to the coast. Lloyd attempts to stop Garmadon, whose master plan is to launch Dark Matter at Ninjago, so that the balance will shift and the Overlord can cross between the islands. Lloyd fails to stop this, and Garmadon manages to fire on Jamajakai village and Kai's village. Garmadon states that he can finally turn Ninjago into his own image, but the Overlord claims that Ninjago was always his, and then takes over Garmadon's body, just as the rest of the ninja arrive.The final battle begins and Lloyd battles the Overlord. During the battle, Lloyd tells Garmadon to fight the Overlord back. Garmadon attempts to take control of his body, but fails, telling his son to stay strong. The Overlord blasts Lloyd back using dark energy and knocks him out in the process. Just before the Overlord can fire at Lloyd with the Garmatron, Zane's father flies the bounty in front of the missile and jumps off the bounty as it crash lands, stating "That went well." The Overlord decides not to bother with the ninja, and he, the stone army, and Nya cross through a vortex to Ninjago City before the ninja can follow. Lloyd wakes up and discovers that he has a broken leg. He finds a piece of wood with the symbol for destiny and concludes that destiny must want them to fight another day. Cast *Zane- Brent Miller *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dr. Julien - Mark Oliver *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *General Kozu - Paul Dobson *Overlord - Scott McNeil *Stone Warrior - Scott McNeil *Kai - Vincent Tong List of Appearances ;Minifigures * Cole * Dareth * Dr. Julien * Ed Walker * Edna Walker * General Kozu * Jay * Kai * Karate pupils * Lloyd Garmadon * Lord Garmadon * Misako * Nya * Overlord * Sensei Wu * Stone Warrior * Zane ;Vehicles * ''Destiny's Bounty'' * Garmatron ;Weapons * Crossbow * The Four Elemental Light Swords * Katanas ; Locations * The Dark Island ** The Stone Warriors' Camp * Ninjago (world) ** Jamajakai village ** Kai's village ; Miscellaneous * Dark Matter * Spinjitzu Gallery Images Garmatrondashboard.jpg Ignaciaevil.jpg KaiFight25.png KaiNo25.png KaiUrge.png Lloydepisode25.jpg Redo.jpg Redo251.jpg Redo252.jpg Redo253.jpg Redo254.jpg Redo2510.jpg Redo258.jpg Redo255.jpg Redo256.jpg Redo257.jpg Redo259.jpg Redo2511.jpg Redo2512.jpg Redo2513.jpg Redo2514.jpg Redo2516.jpg Redo2517.jpg Zane'sinternalanatomy.jpg Videos Category:Ninjago Category:Media Audio and Video Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rise of the Spinjitzu Master episodes